indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Franco
' Franco, Teresa ' Appears in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'General Description:' A good-looking woman in her early fifties, trim, graceful in her work.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 197 *'Age:' 50's *'Hair:' Dark *'Eyes:' Brown *'Address:' Brooklyn, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Tony Franco (husband); David Franco (son); Lino Martinez (son) *'Occupation:' Waitress Description *Her dark hair, pinned at her nape, framed her face and set off wide, brown eyes.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 197 *She wears good, serviceable shoes, pretty jewelry, far from flashy, and a wedding ring. Her nails are short and tended, and unpainted. She has good skin and wears minimal enhancers.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 201 Personality *Dallas noted that she was popular, well-liked, and efficient.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 199 She didn't come off like a woman with a deep, dark secret.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 201 *A woman who takes care of herself, and who likes nice things—things that last—and takes care of what she has as well.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 201 History *Teresa's father beat her mother to death when she was sixteen—Teresa ran away and he beat her to death.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 241 *She applied for, and received, professional mother status and payment after Lino was born. She worked for Hector Ortiz at Abuelo's prior to Lino's birth and then returned to work for Ortiz for another six years after Lino turned fifteen.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 183 **After her husband disappeared, she eventually had him legally declared dead.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 295 **She remarried about a dozen years ago and moved to Brooklyn.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 183, 197 She went the professional mother route for the first two years after having David.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 198 *She hasn't seen Lino in almost seven years; the last time, he was in Nevada, before that, Mexico; every few months or so, he sent money to her. She said that he carried trouble with him, like his father (her first husband).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 203 *When Lino got in trouble, Teresa was going to take them both to her godmother's in El Paso but they argued and Lino disappeared for a week.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 241 Interesting Facts *She lives ten minutes, by foot, from work at her Italian brother-in-law's pizzeria.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 194, 195 *She has a puppy named Spike.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 202 *Tony and Teresa make sure they attend every one of David's parent-teacher conferences.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 203, 204 *After she was told Lino might be dead, she insisted that she needed to see the body. She said she needed to go home, would arrange it with Sophia, and she and Tony would come see Dallas in the morning.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 204, 205 *Teresa identified him by the four freckles on his left side, high on his ribs. When he was a boy, she used to tickle him, tracing a Z, by the freckles.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 237 **She said that Lino was her child but he was his father's son.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 243 References Franco, Teresa Franco, Teresa